


Stella’s Adventures

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Pranks, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Life at Hogwarts is hard. No one knows that better than Stella, Sirius Black’s twin. Read on as she juggles family drama, the Marauder’s pranks, and just general jerks.Just a bit of Black family angst, hilarity and Wizarding politics.
Collections: Anon Works





	Stella’s Adventures

No matter how Sirius scowled about Mother giving him this ancient name, Stella would always find it rather fitting. In an endless expanse of darkness, Sirius was a guiding light, burning a hole through space. A star that gave wandering travelers hope and something to strive for, blinding everyone with his brilliance. Yet the darkness would keep trying to swallow it up, to extinguish his blazing spirit and turn him into stardust.

Stella would never let that happen. So when she saw the dark fury in Mother’s eyes, promising a slow death on the stake, when Sirius’ head cracked to the side, left cheek red and hands balled with impertinence, Stella dragged Sirius away. Sirius struggled in her grip, eager to rush straight back into the black hole. 

“You think you can control me?” Sirius shouted. “I don’t care about your fanatical tradition, Mother, and I’m going to get into another House if it’s the last thing I do!”

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, _Stella pleaded mentally.

“Ungrateful child!” Mother screeched. Stella had heard more pleasant noises from a wounded banshee. “Have you no shame? No respect? No honor? Do you know what I have sacrificed for you?”

“Sacrificed?” Sirius snorted. “You _witch_, what have you sacrificed-“

Stella kicked him sharply and threw him into the other room, closing and locking the door. 

“I’m sorry,” Stella begged, ignoring the pounding on the door. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t hurt him. Sirius didn’t mean it.”

“I meant every word!” Sirius bellowed.

“He’s really truly sorry-“

“Over my dead body!”

“-for everything he said-“

“I’m not!”

“-and he’s just really angry right now so please just give him a minute.”

With Sirius out of sight, Mother seemed temporarily sated. Stella only got kicked thrice before Regulus popped out and with teary eyes lured Mother away. When Stella opened the door, Sirius- who had been trying and failing to break it down- stumbled out, clumsy as a newborn fawn.

Vicious as a tiger too, turning to Stella and blazing brighter than ever. “What did you do that for?” he snarled. “I could’ve taken her!”

“I had to,” Stella defended. “You would’ve gotten hurt!”

“Do you think that was any better?” Sirius snapped back, about ready to spontaneously combust. “Do you think grovelling and begging for mercy is any better? I’d rather be beaten to death than throw away my honor!”

“I’d rather you throw away your honor than your life!”

“It’s my choice whether I die a hero, or live a coward! I would gladly die to see something changed. Think for yourself whether you want to keep living like this. I’m sure mother would gladly take you alongside Regulus as another pet project.”

“Sirius, please,” Stella murmured. But it was too late; Sirius had already stormed out.

Sirius was still angry the next day. He didn’t extend a single word even when she tried to talk to him, and stormed ahead like a thundercloud. Mother busied herself with Regulus, leaving Stella alone to find the floor. Yet according to the buttons, there was no platform 9 ¾. Darn these muggle contraptions. 

All around her crowded muggle adults rushing to and fro, like busy bees. There were a few wizards too, loitering about with their children, but the idea of asking any of them choked her. She was a Black. Black’s did not ask for help.

But if she didn’t, she’d be left behind. Taking a calming breath, she raked her gaze along the crowd. Interrupting a conversation with homesick, crying children made her feel queasy, but at the same time approaching an adult was terrifying. She finally decided on an unaccompanied frail-looking boy who seemed about her age.

“Excuse me,” she said, making him jump. “Are you a wizard?”

“Of course we are,” the scarred boy said. “Nothing more, nothing less. We certainly aren’t odd or unusual or something like that.”

Stella stared. “Right.”

He absently rubbed at his neck. “Because you know, it’d just be weird if I was anything else, right? Impossible really. Because what else would I be?”

Stella let him squirm into a hole for a few more seconds. Oddly enough, this display of painful awkwardness soothed her hackles enough to say, “It’s fine. I know.”

“You… you know?” he stumbled, wide eyed.

“You’re a first year right?” She held up her robes. “I am too.”

“Oh,” he relaxed, tension draining out of his stiff frame. “Yeah, it’s my first day. I’m just waiting for my parents.”

Stella nodded sharply. “Do you remember how to get to the platform?”

He gestured to the doors. “Just go through the elevator doors between floors 9 and 10. It’s an illusion.”

“Ah.” That made sense. More sense than any muggle invention, certainly. A question occurred to her. “What did you think I was talking about?”

“Nothing!” he squeaked, suddenly ramrod straight. Stella stifled a grin. This boy was amusing; they’d probably get along.

“Alright,” Stella agreed, leaning back with a sort of casual nonchalance. “I’m Stella. You’re…”

“Ah. Remus.” He extended a hand. “Remus Lupin.”

“Well, Remus,” she said, eyeing her Mother across a sea of muggles. “I’ll see you later.”

Before he could respond she rushed out, luggage clattering behind her.

“Now you two listen to me,” Mother said, tall and intimidating. As hard as they tried, they couldn’t escape her grasp. Regulus hid behind her all encompassing black dress, clutching at the folds. “You two best be on your best behaviour. I don’t want to hear a single complaint about you, you hear me?”

“Yes Mother,” Stella said.

“Nothing to dishonour the great House of Black,” Sirius drawled, sparking Mother’s fury. As expected, the terrifying darkness on her face fell a few more shades, sucking all the light from the surrounding atmosphere. Amid all the homesickness and tears, it was if they were in a pocket dimension of their own.

“Now you listen to me, you impertinent boy-” Mother started, but Sirius was already onboard the train.

“Bye Stella,” Regulus muttered. “See you on Christmas.”

“Bye Regulus,” Stella waved, following her older brother. Sirius took off through the bustling crowd of kids. She tried to follow, wading through the waves but couldn’t keep up with his sheer determination. Then, she spotted a familiar frame.

“Remus,” she greeted, sliding beside him. Jumpy as he was, it was still impressive when he almost hit the roof.

“Stella!” he sputtered. “What are you doing here?”

Stella gave him an arch look, and his face flushed. “Right. Sorry.”

“No harm done.” In fact, Stella should be thanking him for being more socially awkward than her. “Do you have a seat?”

As a matter of fact, he did. Remus led her to an empty cubicle at the very back of the train, and they sat as the train began to move. 

“I can’t wait for Hogwarts,” she blurted out. “You?”

Remus, who had been vibrating through his seat, jumped on the words. “Yes! I mean, it’s such an honour. It’s a privilege to attend such a great magic school with so much history. I never thought I’d get the chance.”

“It’s history is important,” Stella agreed. “But the deciding factor for me was Albus Dumbledore. He almost became Prime Minister without even trying.”

“If he ran, he would’ve crushed Fudge,” Remus agreed. “The initial polls had him at about an unprecedented 90% approval rating.” As they chattered about the great accomplishments of Albus Dumbledore, the train sighed and started to move. The sounds of the train washed over them, interspersed with snippets of their conversation.

Chugga chugga chugga, chugga chugga chugga, tap tap BANG.

“Merlin,” Remus swore, jumping to his feet and fumbling for his wand. Outside, a pudgy boy was rapping on the window. Rapping, and running. She opened the window and reached out a hand.

“Grab on!” she shouted as the train picked up speed. The pudgy boy latched onto her like she was a lifeline, babbled words lost in the increasing huffing of steam. Remus grabbed on too, but their combined strength still wasn’t enough to reel him in. His stubbly legs simply couldn’t keep up with the train any longer. Her arm was squealing in protest, muscles stretching terribly, but she absolutely refused to let go.

“Incareous!” Someone yelled behind them. Pale ropes wound around pudgy arms and jerked him into the carriage. Stella breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at their saviour. 

Two hands grabbed the front of her robes and yanked her up. Her legs swung uselessly through open air. “What in Merlin’s name did you think you were doing?” Malfoy snarled. Stella automatically went limp.

“Wait, she just-“

The Slytherin dropped her and whirled around. “Just what?” he demanded, spitting acid. “She almost got fatty over there killed! If you miss the train, you miss the train, you don’t catch a ride through the nearest window and fall to your death! Have some common sense, you bloody idiots!”

Stunned by his ferocity, they stared blankly at his seething form.

“Malfoy,” a redheaded prefect popped her head in, eyes narrowed with suspicion. “What’s going on here?”

Fast enough to be suspected as bipolar, Malfoy regained his cool composure. Smoothing his hair back, he said, calm and collected, “None of your concern, Prewett.”

“Really?” Prewett asked. “Is that why these first years look like they’ve just seen a boggart?”

“Your Gryffindor presumptiveness never fails to astound me.” Malfoy gestured to them. “These two were just trying to bring along a student.”

“Well, that isn’t so bad-“

“Through the window.” Prewett turned to them, astonished. “Clearly, no potential Slytherin would ever put forth such a stupid plan.”

Stella glared rebelliously at Malfoy’s lingering gaze of disappointment. “Go tame your new subordinates, or as you like to call them, ‘family’. I sincerely hope I will never need to rest my eyes on these fools again.”

He vanished before anyone could get a word out. Prewett gave them a stern talking to about train safety, but other than that they got off scott free.

“I’m so so sorry!” Peter babbled out as soon as she had left. “I didn’t mean to get you in trouble, I swear. I just got off to say goodbye again to my parents, I didn’t realize that-“

“Shut up,” Stella said, skimming her wand over her shoulder to estimate the damage.

“No, but I really really should, I got you in trouble with two prefects and Malfoy! Oh my gosh what if Malfoy tries to kill me?” His voice got higher and higher pitched as he worked himself into a panic. “I mean, he’s killed people for being eyesores before, he’d definitely not hesitate to murder me and with his name he could probably get away with it too! Oh no, what should I-“

“Please stop apologizing,” Remus gritted out. “You’re hurting my ears.”

“Oh. Sorry,” he whispered. “I’m… I’m just going to go then. To my luggage, and all that.”

“That was an… interesting character,” Stella offered when he had left. “Bit full of apologies.”

“I’ll say.” Remus sat back, disheveled hair settling back into neat locks. “I hope we didn’t get into trouble. I’d hate for any of the teachers to find out.”

“Stickler for the rules?” Stella grinned. Sirius would take great pleasure in torturing this poor boy. 

“I am.” He eyed her. “I’m afraid that if you planning another stunt, I’ll have to leave. I can’t afford another incident.”

All amusement dropped off her face faster than a flash of Floo Powder. “I didn’t plan anything. Are you accusing me of telling that guy to miss the train purposefully? Th-“

“No! No,” he assured hastily. “I’m sorry, I just… it’s my fault. I didn’t mean to imply you had anything to do with that. If you want me to leave…”

Seeing the innocent awkwardness of a genuine apology and the doubt heavy in his offer erased any reservations Stella might’ve had. “I don’t enjoy my own company as much as people think.”

Remus tilted his head. “I can stay?”

“There’s probably not another seat open on this entire train.”

Remus happily sat back.

“I’ll be sure not to accuse you again,” he promised. Embarrassment crept up her neck. She had reacted like an entitled child.

“Oh that?” she said, picking at her fingernails. “I was just kidding. Don't take it too seriously.”

“What,” he said flatly.

“Just wanted to see a reaction. Whoops?”

“That wasn’t very funny,” Remus mumbled.

“On the contrary, it was hilarious.”

At that moment, a lady came by with a cart of chocolates. Stella bought a few pumpkin pasties while Remus almost emptied out the whole cart. Stella stared at the sugar mountain piled on top of him.

“Are you planning to finish that?” she asked faintly.

Remus tried to say something through a mouthful of chocolate. After swallowing, he said, “You already have your own.”

“Let me rephrase; are you planning on finishing that anytime in the next century?”

“I’m a growing boy,” he laughed. “But I suppose I can share.”

“No, I’m not planning on getting sick, thank you. I’ll survive with what I have.”

“Fair enough,” he shrugged, taking another bite.

He got sick not ten minutes later.

“Eww,” Stella muttered in disgust, sidestepping the lumpy barf covered candy. The staff hurried past them to magic it away. Remus wobbled in his seat, face green.

“Sorry,” he gasped. “I guess I didn’t realize we were on a train.”

“Not to say I told you so, but I told you so.” When Remus hunched over in shame, Stella shook her head. “Never mind that. What about the candy?”

Remus eyed the green glob of melting chocolate. “I think that it’s beyond saving at this point.”

“Well, yes, but…” Stella hesitated, unsure of why this bothered her so. 

“Hey look!” Remus exclaimed, shuffling through some cards. “I got Dippet!”

“Dippet?” Stella leaned in, inspecting, only to get a gold card shoved in her face.

“Wizarding trading cards? Found in chocolate frogs?” he squinted. “You… do know what those are, right?”

Stella scoffed. “I don’t live under a rock, Remus. I had quite the collection.”

“Had?”

“I’m too old for such things, as you should be,” Stella said irritably. Remus face tightened.

“You don’t have to say it like that.”

“You don’t have to be such a baby,” Stella retorted.

Remus turned red with anger, paled to yellow, then sped to green before barfing all over her front.

“I stand by what I said,” Remus muttered. “But for the record, I am sorry about your shirt.”

“You’re lucky that we had to change to robes anyway, or I would’ve hexed you into the next dimension,” Stella grumbled, squeezing back as far as possible in the confined space they were in. 

“What happened to your muggle clothes?” 

“Burned. The staff couldn’t get the stench of rancid milk off.”

“Ah.”

They were muggle clothes, so Stella really didn’t care for them anyway, but she saw no need to speak up.

“Well, here then.” Remus extended a card to her while at the same time staying as far back as possible. Stella took it gingerly.

“No barf?” she wondered, holding the card closer.

“What, did you think I’ve been holding a barf covered card in my hand in order to play a prank on you?”

Stella shrugged, examining it closer. It was of Albus Dumbledore, who winked before vanishing. 

“Since you seemed to like him so much,” Remus explained. Stella’s irritation softened. 

“Thanks.”

“That absolute arsehole!” The door to their cubicle slammed open. A redhead-not the prefect from before- was practically steaming from the ears. Her face was as ruddy as her hair, bright crimson and crackling with fury. Her emerald irises flashed with the intensity of a supernova, focusing on Stella. “Are these seats open?” she demanded. Stella nodded her head, part frightened and part amazed at the sheer viciousness packed into the innocuous words.

Spreading her presence through the room like a wildfire and leaving naught but destruction in her wake, it was easy to miss the nondescript boy trailing behind her. He was tall and stocky, with greasy black hair that hung over eyes as black as Mother’s soul. When they landed on her, it sent an involuntary shiver up her spine. This duo terrified her.

The girl’s hair- which actually looked like a moving fire- came to a stop in front of her. Fascinated, Stella watched, enraptured by the flickering flames.

Lily’s voice turned harsh in annoyance. “If you don’t mind-“

“Yes, yes, I’ll move,” Stella hastily assured, crashing into the seat next to Remus. Remus squirmed to the side to make room for her, curling into the wall to ensure he took up as little space as possible. Her mood dampened. Had she really made so bad an impression?

The other two dropped into their seats, still chatting.

“Lily-“ started the boy.

“I cannot believe them!” Lily immediately cut off. “They’re the most arrogant people I have ever met! You’re wonderful, of course Severus, but are all wizards such absolute bastards?!”

Remus pointedly stared at the ground.

“No, just Potter and Black, I’m afraid,” he sniffed. “Black’s are usually nice enough, that one must be defective. It’s just bad luck that we happened to be seated next to them.”

Stella’s ears perked up. “Black?” 

“Oh!” The redhead put a hand over her heart. “I’m sorry, we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape.”

The greasy boy nodded. Snape... it was familiar, but she couldn’t place the name.

“And you are…?”

“I’m Stella.”

“Remus Lupin.” 

“Pleasure to meet you both! I’m glad. You two seem nice, which is a lot better than our previous travel partners. They were just such immature arses!”

Stella felt her hackles raise. While Sirius might not be talking to her at the moment, insulting him directly to her face was going to end in either Lily backing down or a fiery magical crater. While she struggled to get her temper under control, Remus spoke.

“Oh? What did they do?”

“It’s not what they did, it’s what they said.” Lily balled her fists, appearing ready to go home into the door as if she were a meteorite. “All Severus said was that I should better be in Slytherin, and they went off on us!”

Ah. Stella glanced over at Severus. With his colours, he carried the air of a typical Slytherin. He must’ve unintentionally sent Sirius berserk, judging by Lily’s indignance.

“Why would you choose Slytherin?” she asked carefully, recklessness quailing under Lily’s fierce gaze. She didn’t want to know what the spitfire’s reaction would be once she realized Stella was Sirius’ sister.

“It’s where the clever ones go,” Sirius shrugged as if were common knowledge. “Who wouldn’t?”

“I dunno,” Remus mumbled. “Slytherin’s where all the death eaters come from.”

Severus snorted. “That’s a common misconception. Not all Slytherins become Death Eaters, and not all Death Eaters are from Slytherin. Honestly, we’re living in a world where you-know-who is rising in power. I’d expect you to be a little more prepared.”

Remus nodded slowly, but his face was not one of acceptance. More of a placating manner, one that agreed even while disagreeing. Severus’ face twisted.

“You can’t deny most Death Eaters come from Slytherin,” Stella slid in, aiming for casual and missing by a mile. 

“You aren’t saying that Slytherin’s should be singled out because of that? You’re also forgetting about the other schools. Do you want to know about the numbers of Durmstrang students that join you-know-who every year?”

Yup, definitely a proud pureblood descendant of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Not that Stella could claim different. Maybe he should’ve gone to Durmstrang. 

“Doesn’t change that you’re more likely to be a Death Eater if you’re in Slytherin.”

“That’s simply a coincidence,” Severus scowled. Lily’s gaze was flitting between Severus and her, clearly confused. “You-know-who’s ideology of pure bloodlines just happens to match up with Slytherin.”

“So you admit-“

“Here’s an idea,” Remus interrupted. “How about we see if there’s more candy to be had?”

“No!” Stella exclaimed reflexively. “The staff would surely mutiny if they had to clean up tossed up chocolate cookies again.”

“...You’re going to have to explain that one.”

“So,” Lily said finally. “Which House do you want to be in?”

Remus tapped his chin. “Ravenclaw, I suppose. I like to read, and that seems to fit me best.”

Stella stared at the ceiling. Where would Sirius go? “I don’t know.”

“That’s fine too! I’m honestly not sure either.” Stella wondered how Lily could’ve missed the stricken look on her friend’s face. “I mean, Slytherin sounds wonderful, but it’s just so much pressure, you know? Like, the House you’re sorted into now determines your entire future. And I want to be free to explore my options.”

“You’re partially right.” Remus agreed, a spark of energy leaping in hunched frame. “But whether you’re from Gryfinndor or Slytherin shapes the person you grow into. It would reflect the values of the people you hang out with, hence the sorting.”

“But that’s not fair at all!” Lily protested. “What if you exhibit different traits when you grow up? Do they sort again, or do they allow the image of the eleven year old you to reflect your eighteen year old self?”

Remus seemed unsettled. “There’s only the sorting in your first year. That’s the way it’s always been.”

“And not saying that the ancient wizards didn’t do their best, but don’t you think it’s time for a change? None of the other schools sort, why do we?”

“It’s Hogwarts,” Remus said bluntly, as if that everything that needed to be said. Maybe it was.

Lily huffed, clearly not in agreement, and sat back. “I’ll talk with the teachers. Perhaps they will see my reasoning and choose to change.”

“That’s not very likely,” Stella interjected.

“But it could happen,” Severus pointed out. “My cousin told me Hogwarts recently agreed to allow students with special circumstances come in for a blind test run. And if there’s anyone that can convince them, it would be Lily.” His voice dropped to a squeak at the last part, realizing what he had said.

“That’s right,” Lily agreed confidently in utter obliviousness. “I’m the most persuasive person I know.”

“Maybe you can convince Remus to buy less chocolates.” Stella elbowed Remus, grinning. “Eh?”

Remus’ face was stark white, drained of blood and tinged with green at the cheeks. “I-I-“

“Remus?” Stella’s face morphed with concern. “Looking a little pale there. Want another chocolate?”

“Washroom,” he got out, bolting for the door. Stella stared after him, then turned back to the duo.

“At least he made it to the bathroom this time.”

Remus came back just as the train pulled into the station. Stella pointed out there was no way he stayed in the bathroom that long, but he seemed rather reluctant to talk, so she didn’t push it.

A giant man-Hagrid the Gatekeeper-led the first years down a different path than the rest of the students were taking. Growing up having heard tales of giants eating people alive, Stella opted to stay at the very back of the group, along with both Lily and a stiff Severus. Remus reasoned there was no way that giants could be that tiny to which Severus replied, ‘if you want to be his evening snack, be my guest’. At least he couldn’t blame her if he got eaten. 

It wasn’t so bad. The water seemed to have doused Lily’s smoldering fury a little, light bouncing off the water in shimmering reflections. The view was spectacular, mesmerizing everyone until they entered the Great Hall and remembered what they were there for. All of a sudden nervousness washed over the group, and people began shifting uneasily in their seats as the four Houses plus the staff watched them.

Soon it was sorting, and the tension seemed to double until a professor brought out a hat. 

“Seriously?” someone murmured loudly. “I thought we had to take down a dragon or something.”

“I thought we had to kill that giant back at the gate.”

Stella barely refrained from snorting. The source came from the same area as the previous, a familiar tuft of hair sticking over the crowd.

“A tattered old hat!” Severus scoffed in disgust. “I would’ve expected more from the illustrious Hogwarts.”

“Shush, Sev!” Lily admonished as the hat belted out a rather impressive rhyme.

“A talking hat. Now I’ve seen everything,” the tuft continued.

“It’s Hogwarts. Prepare to be amazed.”

“Aaron, Terry!”

A rather small young man hurried over. After a second of hat magic, the hat thundered, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The yellow House roared with approval, startling more than a few first years out of their seats.

“Abbott, Alice!”

“GRYFFINDOR !” This time the red side cheered. 

“Avery, Brock!” was a Slytherin while “Beckett, John!” became the first Ravenclaw.

“Black, Sirius!” The tuft of hair moved, revealing it to indeed be her brother. Lily violently shook Stella’s arm.

“That’s him!” she exclaimed. Stella kept her expression completely composed.

“It is,” Severus agreed, squinting. “I wonder which House he’ll get into. The Black’s have been in Slytherin for generations, but I’d loath having him part of my House.”

“He doesn’t seem particularly clever,” Lily agreed, watching Sirius swagger to the hat. 

“And how would you know that?” Stella snapped, harsher than she had intended. One glance at them showed exactly how short she had been. Well, it wouldn’t make a difference soon anyway.

The entire hall waited with bated breath as the hat came upon its first difficult decision. Sirius had his eyes squeezed shut as if trying to stave off a massive headache. There were murmurs from the Slytherin table, and even a few calls to “sort him into Slytherin already!” from all the Houses.

“Hurry up!”

“It’s a Black! You know what to do!”

“Black, speed it up, we don’t have all day.”

“Hush!” Professor McGongall shouted. “We will respect the sorting ritual.”

“You do you, mate! Don’t let that stupid hat tell you what to do!” the bespectacled boy, who had been seated beside Sirius shouted. Leave it Sirius to find a friend in an afternoon.

The hat began quaking, falling over Sirius’ eyes. Even from here, the inner battle was clear. Stella worried at her lip, anxiety pouring off her in waves. 

_Sirius, my guiding light. Show me where I should go, and I will follow._

“What’s taking so long?” Lily whispered. “It’s been ten minutes.”

“It’s called a hatstall. When you don’t have any defining traits, the hat takes more time to decide.”

Quick as a whip, Stella snatched her wand out of her pocket and had it pressed against Snape’s throat. Lily made a small noise of protest, scrambling for her wand as well.

“Don’t you dare,” Stella snarled. “You know full well that isn’t true. If I catch you spreading lies again Snape, I will see to it that you are buried six feet under.”

By the time Lily finally managed to draw her wand, Stella was seated, wand in pocket, the very model of a perfect student. Snape massaged his adam’s apple, grimacing. Bewildered, Lily sheathed her wand again.

“What is your problem?” Snape demanded. The edge of her lip tipped up playfully.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes, of course!” Lily said.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat finally declared. Practically everyone’s jaw dropped open as Sirius calmly took off the hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall, who was having issues closing her own mouth.

“Going to catch flies there, Prof,” Sirius winked before flouncing off.

No one, not even the red bannered table cheered.

“I KNEW IT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU, SIRIUS? I’M AN EXCELLENT JUDGE OF CHARACTER!”

“You thought the Chudley Cannons were going to win the cup!” Sirius shouted back. “Anyone with half a brain could tell you that’s impossible.”

“WAIT UNTIL MY NAME IS CALLED! I’M GOING TO COME UP THERE AND KICK YOUR BUTT!”

Sirius broke into laughter, sliding into his rightful seat at the Gryffindor table. The students around him scooted away from him while trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, but he just put his feet up and grinned lazily. Stella couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so relaxed. A fond smile crept up Stella’s lips as she clapped loudly for Sirius’ achievement. Hogwarts wasn’t that bad after all.

“Well, at least we won’t have to bother with him any longer.”

Stella’s right hand tightened over her wand. The more time she spent with Snape, the more she saw why her brother had wanted to hex him. Both he and Lily fingered their own wands, prepared for Stella’s outburst.

Back on the podium, Professor McGonagall had finally gotten her jaw muscles to work. Collecting herself, she made several grabs for the list before picking it up. Readjusting her spectacles, she almost groaned when she saw the next name.

“Black, Stella.”

Stella stood. Back at the table, she thought she heard someone choke. As she made her way to the hat, she felt a new respect for Sirius. He had been totally nonchalant, uncaring, as he swaggered his way up. Stella could only manage a firm march, hundreds of expecting eyes weighed her down.

It must’ve taken a considerable amount of effort for Professor McGonagall to compose herself into a blank mask. Reminiscent of Sirius’ moves, Stella slid smoothly into the waiting stool and looked up expectantly. McGonagall gave her a warning eyebrow, and she quietly complied. Instead she locked gazes with the boy her brother had befriended. She kept eye contact until the hat was slowly lowered over her head. 

_Hmm. Curious, curious._  
_Another child from the House of Black I see,  
_another Black that does not Slytherin want to be.__

_ __ _

__

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor._

__

_Honestly, is Walburga raising you right?  
_Your brother wouldn’t go down without a fight.__

_ __ _

_Gryffindor_

__

_Must it be the House of the lions?_

__

_Yes_

__

_You two are just as determined as people of Zion’s._  
_You keep your cards way too close,  
_leaving me confused and morose.__

_ _ __ _ _

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor_

__

_Your brother first turned on the charm,  
_then threatened bodily harm.__

_ __ _

Stella struggled to keep her face blank, but since the hat could see into her head, it didn’t help. At the opening, the hat began rifling through her brain.

_Loyal cousin to your brother,_  
_embracing his light._  
_Frightened of your mother,_  
_the scrooge of the night._  
_Cares for only one other,  
_a snake that will bite.__

_ _ __ _ _

_Get out of my head!_

__

_Dear Hufflepuff is not the way for you,_  
_you are smart to see that and I am too._  
_Loyalty is too easily won,_  
_but when the battle is said and done_  
_how many of us would proclaim  
_to only be loyal to our name.__

_ _ __ _ _

_Stop!_

__

_You do not come in pursuit of knowledge_  
_Your soul only to your dearest will pledge_  
_Your mind spins only for your friend  
_To Ravenclaw, I would not recommend__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_Slithering Slytherin draped in name Black_  
_Serpentine splendor, yet you turn your back_  
_Sweet, sweet temptation,_  
_Silk validation  
_

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gryffindor __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__ __ __ _In Gryffindor leads the path of war_  
_Chaos, tears, death, sword dripping drops of blood_  
_Though it will admittedly not bore  
_Graves, curses, knives, serpents come in a flood__

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Will you betray the House of your kin_  
_Just for the littlest chance to win?_  
_Can you dedicatedly follow your light_  
_Even when it blinks, out of sight?_  
_Can your heart stay true to your mind,  
_When your care and love has chains to bind?__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Stop it. You’re hurting me!_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I shall wrap up as quick as I can_  
_Though not as fast as Peter Pan_  
_Brave you are,_  
_Honoured you shall be,_  
_But you will never be free_  
_Tied to destiny  
_Embrace your Darkness __

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Forevermore_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“GET OUT!!!” Stella roared, voice as deep and grumbling as a lions._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stella ripped the hat off her head and threw it to the floor. Professor McGonagall gasped a scandalized, “my word” at the blatant show of disrespect as the sorting hat announced, “GRYFFINDOR!!” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stella stumbled backwards, tripping over the stool. Mind reeling from the burning imprints in her head, she tipped backwards and landed on her butt. Eyes spinning, she focused on the concerned compressed brow of her brother’s until her heart calmed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you alright?” the professor asked. Stella nodded, swallowing down a wave of bile, and stumbled over, guided only by her brother. Sirius seemed a bit concerned as she sat down, whispering,

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What was that about?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Stupid rhyming hat,” Stella explained succintly. Even now, she could clearly remember his parting words, as if he had chiseled it onto her brain.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Stupid enough to give you a seizure?” he teased. Stella’s irritation didn’t fade.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes. Did it rhyme inside your head? It felt like it was beating against my skull.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sirius hummed and ruffled her hair, turning his attention back to the sorting. After the successive Black spectacles, the other sorts seemed boring by comparison. Stella chose only to focus on the ones she knew.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lily Evans!”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The redhead rushed up, hands eagerly grabbing for the hat.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll bet 12 knuts that Evans gets into Slytherin,” Sirius sneered. Stella thought it over.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll take it.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sirius spared her a smirk. “Prepare to lose, sis.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Pay up, bro,” Stella snickered. Sirius’ eyes were wide and blown.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How did you know?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She can’t have been raised by wizards and she’s rather straightforward. Plus the sorting hat hates me.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sirius barked a laugh as Lily slid into the seat next to her.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t mean to disparage your brother in front of you,” Lily said. “I’m sorry.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You two know each other?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s fine.” Stella waved. “It was your honest opinion. And I won’t deny Sirius can be a bit annoying.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey!”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s true!”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sirius knocked her head, but it was all in good fun. Lily looked between them.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t see it before, but now I’m wondering how I could’ve been so blind.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All around them Gryffindors stood up and cheered, alerting them of another newcomer.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Snape must be disappointed,” Stella said thoughtfully. Sirius elbowed her in the ribs, but the damage was already done. Lily wilted, like a fire deprived of oxygen.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t mean-“ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know what you meant,” Lily said softly, barely audible over the rumbling Hufflepuff House. “He’s got his heart set on Slytherin, but I hope he’ll come here.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Snape a Gryffindor? Not likely. At least she had the sense not to say that.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“At least this’ll give you a chance to make a few friends without him skul- hanging around,” Sirius offered. Only Stella caught the withheld insults.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He’s my friend. I don’t know any other wizards.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know me,” Stella said. “And I just happen to be looking around the friend market.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Stella!” Sirius mock-shoved her. “I was here first.” Taking her hand, he bowed as far as he could while still seated. “Milady.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stella pushed him off his chair. “Pay me my knuts first!”

Sirius squawked indignantly while Lily giggled. Another round of applause interrupted Sirius’ retort. 

“Which House do you think that one will be in?” Stella asked, pointing to a ‘Lretes, Marge’ and ignoring Sirius’ grumbling.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t really know,” Lily admitted.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m betting Ravenclaw. Has that studious look about her.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.” Sirius thought for another moment. “Hufflepuff, I wager.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why not Slytherin?” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Her name is not related to the Sacred Twenty-Eight.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lily stared at her, nonplussed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did Snape not tell you _anything?”_

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“He told me as much as he was able,” Lily snapped defensively. Sirius held up his hands while quietly rolling his eyes.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You’ll find out soon.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“GRYFFINDOR!” Lretes hurried to join them. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Lupin, Remus!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Ravenclaw,” the siblings both said instantly.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“He doesn’t have the guts to make it in Gryffindor,” Stella continued. “Best he stay out of the way.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“She means I’d make his life miserable,” Sirius explained cheerily. “Coming from you, that almost sounds like you care.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Oh, shove off.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“GRYFFINDOR!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Huh. Maybe I was wrong,” Stella said, watching Remus scurry forward. “Maybe he’s stronger than I thought.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Three in a row,” Sirius observed. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“See, this is exactly what I was talking about!” Lily burst out.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“MacDonald, Mary!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“The hat assigns you to a House-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“GRYFFINDOR!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Four.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“-and you automatically assume that the person has the House’s traits! What if that hat got it wrong?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“The hat never gets it wrong,” the twins chorused with total confidence. Lily looked around, but when she found no supporters she quieted.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Who wants to go for lucky number 5?” Leave it to Sirius to break the silence. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’ll bet the 12 knuts you owe me.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Deux, Mulciber!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella smacked her face against the table and groaned. “Can I take it back?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You know the rules.” Then he turned to Lily. “Offspring of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Watch.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The hat barely popped onto his head before screaming, “SLYTHERIN!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“So all of the Sacred Twenty Eight are in Slytherin?” Lily surmised.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“All pureblood descendants I think,” Stella grimaced, shouting over the Ravenclaw cheers. “Except-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Um.” The girl beside Sirius tentatively rose her hand. “I’m a pure Abbott.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Okay, most,” she amended.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“So what?” Lily asked. “No matter your ‘blood purity’, it doesn't really matter, does it?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Everyone stared at her.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You really need to stop talking to Snape.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Pettigrew, Peter!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Oh, it’s that kid!” Stella exclaimed. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“That kid?” Sirius questioned. “Who is he?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“He almost fell off a moving train.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Lily stared at her, bewildered. “Did he stick his head out the window?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No, he stuck his head in.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“That what I-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Trust me, it is _very_different.” She turned to Sirius. “Hufflepuff.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’m not touching that dead slug with a ten foot pole,” Sirius retorted.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The hat seemed to agree, almost peeling upward in an effort to get away. Once crammed on though, it was stock still. A true hatstall, lasting for all of 5 minutes, until it finally decided on, “GRYFFINDOR!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Impressive. Gryffindor seems to be gaining all sorts of talent. Very curious...” Abbott murmured. Then she glanced up. “But still not as much as you two.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Is anything?” Sirius grinned roguishly.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Abbott smiled genially. “Don’t expect me to fall for that, Black.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Next Hufflepuff and Slytherin cheered for their new recruits. Sirius placed his head in his hands and yawned, fake snoring. Lily seemed ready to bop him over the head with her fist, but she hesitated at the last moment, glancing around.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Nap time is over,” Stella informed him, gently knocking her knuckles against his skull.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“5 more minutes.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Need your beauty sleep, princess?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sirius cracked open an eye. “I’d look great either way.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sure. Hey, here comes your knight in shining armour.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Potter, James!” Sirius almost flipped the table in his excitement, then slouched backward, pretending not to be invested.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Gryffindor?” Stella teased. Lily pursed her lips and said nothing.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Dunno. But when I met him, he seemed awfully determined.” Sirius shrugged. “Who knows?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

It only took a moment for the expected, “GRYFFINDOR!” Even Sirius couldn’t disguise the flicker of joy that leapt through him. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Wanna go switch with Pettigrew?” Stella asked. “If he’s difficult, just mention the Window Incident, though I sincerely doubt he will be.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sirius quirked his eyebrow and subtly twitched, silently asking her why she didn’t switch. Stella cocked her head towards Lily.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Fair enough,” he grunted, standing up. “But I am curious what you get up to when I’m not within hearing distance.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Nothing worse than you, I’m sure. Go play with your knight.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“He’s not my-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sirius, mate, I have a promise to keep!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sirius loped away like an eager puppy, Stella’s sniggers following after him. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“So…” Now that Sirius was gone, the conversation dropped off. “How are you liking Hogwarts?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It’s been great so far. Are you one of the Sacred Twenty Eight?” Lily blurted out. Stella hesitated.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“How did you figure it out?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“A couple of things. Sev’s reactions to your name. The impatience of getting the ‘Black’s’ sorted into Slytherin. What you told me about the bloodlines.” She shrugged. “It was easy, really.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Of course Stella ended up digging her own grave. Even a muggle born couldn’t miss the exploding snaps she had placed upon her own head.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Abbott leaned in. “You’re right. They’re pureblood Blacks.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I knew it!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Knew what?” Remus asked, coming up behind them.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Don’t-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Stella’s a Black!” The only black wizard within hearing distance raised his head and stared them down. “I mean, Stella’s in the House of Black.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Ah. Thought as much,” Remus agreed, sitting down. “Figured it out in the train.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella protested, “No way, I’m not that bad a liar.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You seemed rather unsettled when Black was mentioned and you almost punched Evans at one point. Not that hard.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What?!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I thought Pettigrew was coming here,” Stella muttered mutinously.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“He asked me to switch. Begged, really. Said Abbott was too scary.” Abbott tilted her head innocently.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You almost punched me?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Knee jerk reaction,” Stella replied, giving a sheepish Remus a murderous glare. “Like if someone insulted Snape in front of you.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Your brother did insult Sev in front of me.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella winced. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Snape, Severus!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hey look!” Stella exclaimed, grateful for the distraction. Lily gave her a hard look, making it clear she knew what Stella was doing before turning to the podium. Snape kept eye contact with Lily as the hat settled upon his head.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“SLYTHERIN!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

It was as if someone had doused Lily with a pail of water. She slumped, hair dripping with disappointment. Snape broke away, trotting to his favourite House. Stella pictured the betrayal in Sirius’ face if she had gotten into Slytherin and felt a surge of sympathy.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You’ll still be able to see him,” Stella assured. If her brother was here, he might’ve strangled her for suggesting fraternizing with the enemy.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Gryffindor and Slytherin have the most classes together,” Remus added.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“But we won’t be in the same House,” Lily moped. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You’ll still be friends.” No reaction. What would Sirius say? “...your friendship isn’t that fragile, is it?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Lily’s head snapped up. “Of course not! We’ve been friends for years!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“So are you going to let that tiny fact you’re in different Houses break that? I didn’t think you two were that weak.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Remus tapped her. “I think that’s enough,” he advised. “You’ve made your point.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You have,” Lily agreed, clearly struggling between gratefulness and slapping her. Talking to her right now would probably get Stella the latter. She turned to Remus.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You’re really bad at comforting people,” Remus observed. Stella crossed her arms.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“How would you do it?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Not like that.” Remus shrugged. “Don’t take it personally.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

After a quick warning and welcome, food popped into existence in front of them. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Lily yelped. “How did they do that?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Magic.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Eyes widened, Lily put a little of everything onto her plate while Stella dumped the entire shrimp platter onto hers.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Anything you say will be hypocritical,” Stella informed a gaping Remus. He closed his mouth and went back to his own dish.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“This is so good!” Lily moaned, stuffed with chicken. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Juicy and delicious,” Stella got out through a mouthful of shrimp. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Stella, you have to try this sauce!” Lily leaned over to dab some into her plate, but froze at Stella’s scandalized expression. Eyelids flickering, she asked with a wavering voice, 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Did I do something wrong?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella tried to respond, but choked on the shrimp.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No,” Remus assured. “Not that I know of.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

With great effort Stella swallowed and gasped, “I don’t like food mixing together. Just put it in a cup.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Lily complied, and Stella tried the thick tomato sauce. Perfection.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“The juice is good too,” Remus commented. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

That was only the first course, for next was a mouthwatering Candy Land. Remus’ eyes lit up like a child.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Cool it on the chocolates. You don’t want another repeat of the train, do you?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I thought you said that was hypocritical.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I wasn’t the one who threw up.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Remus rolled his eyes, but did stop piling chocolate frogs onto his plate.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella snapped awake at exactly 7:00am. Yawning tiredly, she climbed down from her bunk bed and dressed, careful not to wake any of her roommates up. After moving a lock of Lily’s hair out of her mouth-really, how was she even breathing-, she padded down the stairs, where Sirius was already waiting for her. Lounging by the fireplace in one of the sofas you could float in, he greeted her, waving a cup of hot chocolate.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Got any for me?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He gestured to the small table between them, where another mug waited. She gratefully took it, sinking back into the cushions and cherishing the warmth. She gulped half of it down in one go.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You’ve got terrible bedhead.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Thanks,” she said, licking her lips.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“And a mustache,” he grinned. She wiped it away.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You’re an idiot sometimes,” he sighed, but there was no real heat behind the words. “Getting between me and Mother? Something’s wrong in that brain of yours.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Challenging Mother for no reason and getting the snot kicked out of you? True genius.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He leaned over and messed with her hair. She took another sip of her mug.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“How’s Potter?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“James is fine. Bit stubborn, but an interesting guy.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella’s eyebrows rose. “That’s high praise.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He hummed noncommittally. “How’s Lily ‘you’re an arrogant toerag’ Evans?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“She’s not like that.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Whatever you say, lil sis.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella’s lips pressed down, but she said, “Who’d you room with?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“James, Loony, and Pettigrew. Loony Lupin is a bit of a stiff, though. We were only joking about turning all of the prefect’s clothes pink.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’m sure he could tell,” Stella retorted. “When you joked about burying Regulus’ corpse, I think you almost gave Mother a stroke.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Nothing she didn’t deserve,” Sirius replied lightly. “But Pettigrew is a real coward. He was crying something about Malfoy and when I told him to shut up he curled into a snivelling ball. He might be the only one worthy enough to inherit Snivellus’ name.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Well aware of Sirius’ type of humor, she said, “No one deserves that name more than Snape.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Whoa, whoa, back up a step. What’d he do to you?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Just being a general jerk,” she shrugged. “It’s not particularly important.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“But I wanna hear about you punching his face in!” 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hey! What’re you two doing?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The twins looked around at the big fifth year who had wandered down. There was something else there, something she couldn’t quite place.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Talking,” Sirius shrugged. “Drinking hot chocolate?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Disbelief clear in his voice, he said, “Snuggling on the couch?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“We weren’t snuggling,” Stella bristled. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sure you weren’t. It’s okay, I know what purebloods are like. Just don’t do it in the common room, okay?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella tamped down the urge to leap over the back of the couch and hex him. Sirius evidently lost that battle, because he deftly hopped over and slammed his fist into his nose. Falling to the ground with a snort of a wounded pig, he tucked himself into the fetal position and quivered as Sirius stomped on him viciously.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sirius! You’re going to get into trouble!” Stella grabbed him, wrestling for the second time in two days. Mad with fury at the outrageous claim, Sirius reached for his wand. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

At that moment, the redheaded prefect came down the stairs with a cup of coffee, took one look at the soon to be murder scene, and sighed, “It’s too early for this.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Madam Pomfrey accepted their testimony to what happened, adding that the patient-a certain John Smith-corroborated their statements. However, it still wasn’t acceptable to break his nose, so they were sentenced to helping out in Healing Wing for a month.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You still shouldn’t have punched him,” Stella argued as they walked down the stairs, already late to their first class. “You got us both in trouble.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“He deserved it!” Sirius shot, stepping through a hidden passage. “He needed some sense to be beaten into him.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I don’t disagree, but punching him was going too far. Now we’ll have to wash bloody sheets! That’s for house elves!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Nothing short of that would suffice,” Sirius said. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“We could’ve reported him!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

At this, Sirius whirled around, anger smoldering in the blackness of his pupil. “Report him! Do you really think anyone would take our side? Teachers are but tools for her to manipulate us!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Teachers are people too, they’d understand.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The door to their classroom opened and Professor Jonathan peered out.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I would rather cut off my right arm than trust any teacher!” Sirius hollered. There was an awkward quiet as the teacher struggled for words. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Here’s my late slip,” Sirius muttered, shoving past the Professor.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Of course, Black. Do not worry. Many first years are late to class on the first day.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella noted the soothing tone. The Professor was trying to treat Sirius like a feral Nundu, only exasperating his temper. Stella handed in her slip too, hurrying after Sirius calm the beast before he bit someone’s head off

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hey, mate!” James Potter yelled, waving despite the close proximity. “Saved you a seat.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sirius plopped himself down. Stella sat behind them, the only free seat left. Seated beside her was a boy she never met before. She spared a polite smile before turning her attention back to the front.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You got in trouble without me?” James whispered. “That’s just cruel.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella was amazed at the grin that slid up his lips.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

In the first day History of Magic, Lily answered all the questions. Ironic really, since she the only muggle born in the class.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“How about you?” the Professor Binns pleaded, pointing randomly to Sirius before Lily could answer. “Who founded Hogwarts?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Erm…” Sirius looked to his mate but James shrugged helplessly.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sir, please, if I may-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No, it’s quite alright Miss Evans.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sirius rapidly flipped through the book.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“If Evans wants to answer it so badly, why don’t you let her?” James argued. “Prove to us how smart you are.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I don’t have to prove anything to you, Potter.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What? ‘Fraid you’ll get it wrong?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Why you-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin,” Remus answered shortly, interrupting the fight. The hidden message was clear: how do you not know this?

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sirius flushed at the perceived slight. Embarrassing Sirius, even unintentionally, always had consequences. While they passed by each other in the hallway, Sirius pushed past Remus with a whisper, wand brushing Remus’ back, and tattered bat wings sprouted from between his shoulder blades. Remus yelped as they flapped, but one hole in the delicate membrane widened and he was sent careening to the side. In his impromptu corkscrew his bag unbuckled, sending books flying everywhere. Finally he crashed to the ground, wings bent at awkward angles. The crowd roared uproariously, drowning out the troublemaking duo’s sniggers.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“That Potter and Black are horrible!” Lily exclaimed, hurrying forward. “Let me see.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No need.” With a wave of his wand, the wings were gone, leaving behind only a very pink Remus. Stella handed him his scattered books. Together they headed to Potions, where the Professor- a jiggly, plump pale man- was aptly named Slughorn. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

After his long and drawn out speech about the benefits of potions and the greatness of his ‘Slug Club’, he left them unsupervised for a minute. This, in retrospect, was an awful mistake.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What are you making?” Lily demanded. “Professor Slughorn didn’t allow us to brew anything!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Bugger off Evans,” James retorted, throwing a bunch of ingredients into a pot.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“But-“ 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Wanna be a tattletale, go ahead,” Sirius snapped, flipping through his textbook. Out of the corner of her eye, Stella spied Tickling potion.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I don’t want to tattle!” Lily yelled. “But this is dangerous! What if-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“We know what we’re doing. You’ll just have to see the results.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“If this is another prank like you pulled on poor Remus-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Remus pulled her backward, brushing up against the pot. “It’s okay Lily.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“But-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Really, let’s just go.” Lily complied, albeit unhappily. At that very moment, Professor Slughorn came into the room. A broad smile crossed his face and he strode across the room in three quick strides. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Brewing already? Mymymy, how eager!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Yes, sir,” Sirius said innocently. “We just wanted to get a head start.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Well, I’ll never discourage that.” He leaned forward. “Tickling potion is it? Wonderful choice.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Yes sir,” James picked up, “and it’s just do-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The potion exploded and pink goo burst forth. Slughorn squealed, caught in the 5 foot blast radius. They fell to the floor, covered from head to toe in the gummy substance, ripping at it and laughing hysterically. Lily rushed forward to help.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Twen-Twenty points from Gryffindor!” Slughorn gaspedl.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What in Merlin’s name did they put in that potion?” Stella murmured quietly to herself. Snape’s eyes were narrowed, clearly wondering the same question.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“On top of everything else? Gum of the wormwood tree, dandelion root, pink food dye, a pinch of exploding fluid, powdered griffin claw, and some dried nettles,” Remus listed off. He shrugged under Snape’s incredulous gaze. “I think.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You think.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

As Stella watched them writhe on the floor, giggling in agony and being led out on full display encased in bubbles, she thanked Merlin that Remus had not had any potions ingredients on the train. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sirius and James coming to find Remus was not a surprise, except it hadn’t happened sooner. Remus was saying something about the uses of a bezoar when a very red James and Sirius came crawling through the portrait hole. The boy tensed, ready for an attack. The duo leapt forward.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You’re brilliant!” Sirius declared, grabbing his hands. “That was genius!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Remus blinked. “What?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“How did you slip it in without us noticing?” James asked, slinging his arm around Remus’ shoulders. “You gotta show us, mate. We’ve got to use this.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Great Hall?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Snape’s room.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hey!” Lily protested, but it was already too late, they were already up the staircase. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You’ve got bollocks for brains and you’re an even bigger fool,” Stella grumbled, rubbing out the stains. Sirius offered her a plate of shrimp.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Truce?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Truce.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Lily was many things, including a literal human meteorite, but lazy was not one of them. So imagine Stella’s surprise when she came up at 8:00 and Lily was still asleep.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hand me that hairbrush, would you?” Mary MacDonald asked, treating her hair with at least three products. Stella handed it over and asked,

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Is Lily planning waking up anytime soon?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Probably not,” Mary frowned. “I couldn’t wake her yesterday either.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Leave her!” Alice yelled from deep inside the closet. “We don’t want to be late.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella poked at Lily’s cheek, but she only mumbled in her sleep and turned over. “Lily. Lily, do you want to be late?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sh’ve ‘ff,” Lily mumbled, turning over in her sleep. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Lily, seriously.” Stella shook her shoulder. Lily sleepily groaned and waved her hand. A wave of magic blasted Stella into the opposite wall. Mary stared. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Well, she didn’t do that yesterday.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Mary, stop staring and get over here. I think Stella hit her head.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No, I’m fine.” Stella tried to stand and winced at the pain. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You aren’t,” Alice insisted. “Stay here while Mary gets Madam Pomfrey.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Me?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Yes, go!” Mary fled down the stairs.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Really,” Stella assured, pulling out her wand and pointing it at her face. “No need. Watch this. Episkey!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

A blast of energy burst from her wand, engulfing her in pain. She screamed, skin burning as the power consumed her.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You’re an idiot.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Thanks. I try.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“An actual _idiot_.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

She glared up at her older brother. “It was an accident.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“How did you mess up a_ healing _spell?! That’s your specialty!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It’s my wand. My new wand to be exact. Remember what it did to Ollivander’s shop?” She tried to sit up, but her brain pounded her back down. “Help me up.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sirius hauled her into a sitting position as Madam Pomfrey came through the curtain. “Honestly, I saw you two only last night. How did you get into trouble so quickly?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Accident, misfired spell.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“At _yourself_.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella groaned; Sirius was never going to let her forget this. “Can I go now?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’m not sure dear. I’d like to keep you for another few hours to monitor your condition.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’d say that’s a yes. Thanks for the heal Madam, I’ll try to come here less.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“We’re on washing duty for the night, remember?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Other than that,” Stella conceded, collecting her things. Her wand was very carefully tucked in her bag. Unfortunately, she was ambushed right outside the room by Lily, flanked by Alice and Mary.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’m really sorry!” Lily said desperately. “I didn’t mean to but I know that’s no excuse-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You didn’t do anything,” Stella assured. “I messed up a spell.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“A _basic _spell,” Sirius stressed, in case she had forgotten.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You wouldn’t have had to cast it in the first place if I wasn’t here. Desmond was right, I don’t belong here-“

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Desmond is the shame of wizards everywhere,” Stella objected instantly, having no actual idea who Desmond actually was.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“The scum of the earth he is,” Sirius agreed, knowing about as much as his sister. “Bloody Slytherins.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Slytherins aren’t all bad.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Whatever you say,” Sirius said, somehow more disparaging than if he’d insulted her.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What classes I miss?” Stella interjected before they could get into another fight.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“The day. Don’t worry, I brought your homework!” Lily started digging in her bag. Stella bopped her head against the wall.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Kill me now.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sorry sis, you’re not getting off that easy.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“How long was I asleep for?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Lily gave her an odd look. “I told you.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I mean, _how long was I out?_” She nodded towards the common room couches, where James, Sirius, Remus, and _Peter Pettigrew _were sitting, deviously plotting.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Ah that.” Lily pursed her lips. “I’m not precisely sure.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I think I’m still dreaming,” Stella whispered as Sirius pulled Remus into a hug. Then he yanked out his wand and attempted to stab Remus’ eye out. “That’s better.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hey! Sirius, you put that down!” Lily marched over. Alice and Mary pulled at each other’s hair, fighting over… something. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Much better,” Stella sighed, sitting back and watching the carnage.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

As it turned out, even muggle alarm clocks couldn’t wake Lily up, though they did make a huge racket. The prefects bolted from their beds like blast ended skrewts only to find a snoozing Lily and a very confused pair of sleepy girls. They ended up placing a silencing charm, and a very odd upperclassman made off with it, giggling creepily all the way. Hopefully Lily wouldn’t be too mad.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Lily, it’s time to wake up.” Mary poked her head out of the washroom. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Considering what happened yesterday?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’m prepared this time. Though if it happens again, can you pretend you didn’t see anything?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Not a chance! We’ll go directly to Sirius- where’s my comb?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’ll risk it.” Through poking, prodding and wheedling Stella managed to bother Lily out of her bed. While she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Stella handed her a clean pair of her robes and sorted her books while she dressed. They barely made it to class on time.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Thanks,” Lily panted, collapsing in her seat.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Why is this feather purple?” Stella frowned, prodding at it with her wand. A flash of light blasted the feather. In a moment, half the table had been incinerated. There was dead silence in the room.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Oops.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Well, good try!” Flitwick choked out. Pettigrew kept his eyes trained on her, fidgeting nervously. She pocketed her wand and sat down. “Now, back to the lesson…”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get the hang of spells. It wasn’t Pettigrew’s problem of the wand just plain not listening to him or Lily’s problem of random wandless magic in her sleep (yes, she did set the dormitory on fire). It was just whenever she released just a little smidgen of her magic, her wand grabbed at the opening and forced a surge of magic to flow through it, shivering with energy. It was if oher wand was drunk on power. They did have personality after all.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

But this proved to be a problem for any class that required any kind of spells, because she ended up destroying not only the materials but the table itself. Though the teacher tried to help, this had clearly never happened before. So they really just suggested pointless exercises to ‘improve the relationship with her wand’. All well and good for them, but the last time she had tried chatting with it, she had almost taken Pettigrew’s head off. Now the kid was terrified of her.

Well. More terrified than before.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’m not going to kill you,” Stella said, internally bemoaning Merlin for whoever thought that pairing then together would end in anything but disaster. Pettigrew edged further away in his chair, not even bothering to pretend he didn’t fear her.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Come on. We’re partners aren’t we?” Stella gestured to the feather in front of her. “You have to cast the spell, or we’ll both fail.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Pettigrew hesitantly reached forward and let out a whispered, “Windgardium Leviosa.” Nothing happened.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“For the twentieth time,” she growled pleasantly. Honestly, how did Sirius tolerate him. “It’s Wingardium Leviosa.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Boom. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Peter yelped as the crumbling ground gave way. Flitwick barely managed to cast the Levitation Charm on the chair before he dropped onto a bunch of second years.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Whoops.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“How did _you _get detention?” Sirius asked. “And why does Peter defenestrate himself every time your name is mentioned?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Don’t ask.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sirius was going to murder her. Stella surreptitiously glanced around the courtyard, hoping for hope that Sirius was busy poisoning the Headmaster’s food. She would prefer that than let him see this.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What’s the matter?” Lily asked, emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity. “Is something there?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Snape shot her an annoyed glare over the redhead. Clearly, he was about as enthused as Stella at the prospect of studying together.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No,” Stella replied, burying her hands in the soft grass. “It’s nothing.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“If you’re sure,” Lily shrugged, consulting her book again. “What’s the Salem Slaughter? It’s mentioned frequently in the history books, but I don’t understand it.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“A couple of witches died, most escaped,” Snape rushed. “What’s the next question?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Are you kidding me?” Stella leaned forward to glare at him. “That was a defining reason why we decided to retreat from the muggle community forever, and you describe it like that?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What is it?” Lily asked. Stella lay back, staring back at the wide open sky as she recounted the story.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“In the late 1600’s, the existence of witches was spread to the muggles. Of course, they got us all wrong, as evil supernatural things that were there for the sole purpose of torturing them, but that’s not the main point. They_ burned _us. Whenever they thought they caught a witch, they tied her to a stake and lit her on fire.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Lily’s eyes were wide and horrified, holding the book to her chest like a shield. “That’s terrible!”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Most survived the burnings,” Snape sneered. “Any competent spellcaster knows how to escape that situation.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“But some couldn’t. Children especially, and muggleborns who hadn’t been trained were punished for something they couldn’t control.” Stella shot a dark look at Severus. “Plus, lots of muggles-true muggles, not muggleborns- were misidentified and put to death too. At the very least, you can’t deny that.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Snape grumbled his acquiescence, as Lily gasped in horror.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“How could they have done that?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Muggles are afraid of anything they don’t understand. Rather than reach out and make peace, they jumped straight to persecution. Many a spellcaster wanted to get revenge, but we chose the higher road and twisted their minds into thinking everything was done in a fever of rage. Still, the most convinced believers never gave up looking. That is why we can never trust them.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“But if the wizarding community had reached out-”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“They would’ve killed us too,” Stella spat. “Look up Firein the Foolhardy. See what happens when he tried that. Muggles are untrustworthy at best, what do you think they would have done if they had proof we existed?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Silence settled over the group, and Stella remembered until not too long ago, Lily lived among them. Her entire family were muggles, for Merlin’s sake.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sorry,” Stella muttered, pulling back. “But you have to understand, not everything in magic is sunshine and rainbows. There’s a reason why we’ve never revealed ourselves.”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No, no, it’s alright,” Lily responded, though she was wiping away tears. “I want to know everything that happened between wizards and muggles. If we deny our history, we can never move on, can we?”

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Stella!” 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

She jerked to her feet, head whipping wildly around even as she registered the voice that called to her as female. Finally she zeroed in on the top of Gryffindor tower, where a stinky brown glop was leaking out onto the picture perfect lawn. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Get up here and get your brother under control!” Mary shrieked, beautiful hair smudged with the awful concoction. One Gryfinndor stumbled past, gagging as if trudging through a gas zone. Faint peals of laughter carried down, and James even pushed past Mary to throw down a playful wink. Upon seeing Severus he hesitated only a moment before waving his wand. A spout of sludge spewed out, splattering them all. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella, fell to her knees, defeated with the pure smell. It was like if you mixed throw up and poop together and enhanced it with grandma’s meatloaf. Severus rolled to the side coughing; the poor bugger had gotten it in his mouth. Lily stood strong, picking up a heavy stick and chucking it like a javelin. James vocal amusement was cut short when the wooden pole skimmed right past his head and disappeared with a star’s wink. He visibly paled and ducked back in.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stella closed her eyes and prayed that not all muggles had strength proportionate to a giants. If so, the wizards were so screwed.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments please!


End file.
